To Catch A Shooting Star
by NotProcrastinating
Summary: He was supposed to destroy that stupid little girl- Problem was she wasn't anymore. Through the problematic conflicts called, "love" -Bill will do anything to catch the Shooting Star that only seems to get farther and farther away from his reach. MaBill.
1. Chapter 1: Oh no

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but boy, I wish!**

**_-Please Read and Review!-_**

* * *

Bill Cipher was _pissed._ Hella pissed. He had just returned to the Dreamscape thinking of the aftermath of his encounter with the Pine Twins and their stupid sidekick. They had defeated him in his own game, costing him a great blow on one of his biggest deals. Not to mention, kicking him out of someone's head. And as a dream demon who happened to like entering and manipulating people's minds, he did not appreciate that one bit. And so, the demon sought off a new plan, to destroy those rotten brats once and for all. Only he didn't realize how long.

* * *

_[]_

/ \

/ {o} \

* * *

"Oh Gravity Falls! It is good to be back!" The demon chuckled mischievously. He had opened a portal high above the skies of the small town of Gravity Falls.

He peered down below and squinted for any signs of the twins until he found a head full of long chocolate brown hair.

"Oh-ho! That must be Shooting Star..." The demon gritted his teeth, smiling bitterly. He started to get angry just by looking at that damn head and dove down below.

As he dove closer and closer, his anger grew for the little girl, memories of their encounter flashing through his head. Remembering how her stupid twin brother revealed to everyone how they could stop him. Stop him? Please. But in the end they eventually did.

He remembered her throwing those disgusting fur ball kittens at him and how- Oh god. When she revived her..."Dream Boys", and how they started playing that god-awful synthesized music. Bill shivered. He hated synthesized music.

He drove closer and closer at a full, maddening speed, with adrenaline rushing through his triangular body.

"I'm going to KILL-"

"Huh-"

**_-Snap-_**

"…What was that? I swear I saw something yellow that just flashed… Oh well. Come on Waddles! Let's go over there to that flower field!"

The pig looked around in confusion and nodded.

"Oink!"

As the girl and her companion happily scampered off, nearby was a yellow triangular demon hidden behind a tree. And, what's that? He happened to be flustered…?

* * *

_/\_-

/..~..\-

* * *

Bill Cipher did not know what had just happened. Nor did he know what he just did either. One moment he was ready going to kill her, and the next moment he disappeared and ran off to a nearby tree.

**The demon replayed his memories of the sudden encounter…**

Bill clenched his teeth, finally closing onto the girl that ruined his plans.

"I'm going to KILL-"

All of a sudden, in a glowing flash, the girl turned around, and no. She was not a little girl anymore.

Mabel's old messy bushy hair was no longer bushy. In fact, her hair was not even close to the old bushy hair she once had. Her smooth chocolate locks cascaded around the frame of her face like a gentle waterfall.

All of the baby fat she used to have on her face at the mere age of twelve- was gone. Instead, was a slightly round heart shaped face with almost porcelain-like skin, with a small slight smudge of dirt on the side of her rosy cheeks.

'_H-how…Strangely adorable…'_

Her mouth slightly opened where he could no longer see those childish braces anymore, but straight pearly white teeth.

But above all of her awing beauty, were her eyes. Oh her eyes! Eyes round and doe-shaped, shining bright with curiosity. Just like the shooting star she was!

'_Gosh, she really is- Wait! No! I have to kill her-'_

"Huh-"

As soon as she spoke, Bill cipher was gone in a split second. Teleporting behind a nearby tree. Terribly flustered.

**After the recollection of memories, Bill Cipher was horrified. He knew he was in big trouble.**

* * *

"I just find her slightly attractive that's all! Heh, there's plenty of gorgeous girls out there in the universe anyway-…" Bill's sentence was left unfinished as soon as he returned his gaze at Mabel, who sat under a shady tree with Waddles in her lap.

There, she lay fast asleep breathing softly in an even pace. Her lush lips slightly parted with her rosy cheeks flushed. Her beauty brightening, even in the darkest places.

Bill Cipher's usual yellow attire had been replaced by a slight orange color.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope." He repeated to himself as he floated closer to her, his heart beating faster and faster.

"I just have to finish her right here and now, and then, these weird disgusting feelings will go away. I don't like h-"

As soon as he loomed closer, he heard Mabel's soft snores.

It was at that moment, Bill Cipher discovered two things that he didn't think would ever in a million years happen to him; the fact that he might be developing feelings for one of his enemies, and how adorable he discovered snoring was.

He, was definitely screwed.

"Well…Shit."

* * *

**Hey guys! Author here! Thank you for reading the first chapter of To Catch A Shooting Star! If you guys are wondering what those weird typo symbols are- well, the first one's supposed to be "Bill", and the second one's supposed to be a "Shooting Star" or "Mabel". It looks better when I typed it, but fanfiction being stupid wouldn't show the extra typos there. So it looks really weird hahaha-This is going to be the last time I make those XD. **

**But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to give me any comments/criticisms/or suggestions on some MaBill moments you might want to see later on ;D. I'll be glad to receive any ideas of what you guys think. Now excuse me while I cry and study my butt off for my upcoming tests tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Look

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but boy, I wish!**

**_-Please Read and Review! Seriously, I have some favorites and story alerts from some of you guys and you guys didn't review? As much as I appreciate them, I'd still prefer some feedback at least. ._. Feedback also keeps me motivated to write the next chapter. Thank you so much to those who reviewed btw, your comments were so sweet and nice. :') I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!-_**

* * *

**The triangular demon was floating in circles.**

_"Damnit, Damnit..." _

How could he have stooped so low and fallen for a human? A Pines human especially! Things were not going as planned.

He looked at the lovely girl sleeping peacefully against the tree.

No things were not going as planned,_ at all. _

The demon sighed and sat himself near the girl, both of them leaning against the tree.

He tried not to look at the beauty next to him, he tried. But it was so hard not to, she was freaking breathtaking. Gazing at what she was wearing, she wore a white sundress with pink bedazzled flip flops. Each flip flop having her notorious shooting star symbol. He noticed his eyes were now glued at her legs. Which happened to be long and slender and- He blushed and averted his eyes to the pink round pig on her lap and grimaced. That filthy pig shouldn't be tainting her beauty. In fact, he should be the one who should be on her lap-

His eyes widened. Wait. Did he just get jealous of a damn pig-

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

She woke up.

Again, the demon disappeared into a nearby bush.

"Who's there?"

_Thump. Thump. _

Damn his stupid heart. He was sweating and red again. He couldn't believe how nervous the thought of her seeing him could make him feel.

"Huh. This is the second time I swore I saw something right in front of me." The girl looked at the pig on her lap who looked slightly annoyed at the fact that his sleepy time was disrupted.

"Oh sorry Waddles! Come on, why don't we go to Lazy Susan's and get ice cream. Would that make it up to you?" Mabel asked her pig, yet knowing the answer.

The pig happily complied and followed his owner.

Bill Cipher sighed. He needed a break from these stupid emotions. He decided to scout around the town, just in plain curiosity of who knows how long he's been out.

* * *

The now invisible demon scouted and looked around town. Some things and people around the town were older, yet still were the same. Older buildings that were still the same as before. That strange cat man with the glasses was still- well, strange. That spoiled blonde girl was older yet still had the same bratty attitude she always had as a kid. And those two weird girls that were friends with Shooting Star. One girl with a mole on her cheek big and muscular, the other small and petite with glasses. The two were talking of the new latest boy band. Some Korean boy band named "EXO" something or whatever.

_Same people, same town._

"Dubi Dubi Dubi Doo! Look at me ya'll I'm a flamingo!" Bill Cipher looked up on one of the store shop's roofs. The voice belonged to an old man with a brown ragged cowboy hat wearing only his underwear and posing like a flamingo on his tip toes. A child was heard crying at the horrendous sight in the background.

"My eyes!" A man also cried.

The old man started flapping his "wings" and started to dance. More cries were heard from both children and adults.

The old man looked quite _familiar_...

"I can also fly!" The man practically yelled and jumped off the store roof.

"Oh god no!" Someone cried in horror.

More cries were louder and Bill turned away wincing. An "I'm okay!", could be heard in the background from the crazy old man as sounds of an ambulance arrived.

Bill noticed Lazy Susan's Diner in front of him and peered at the window. And there she was.

_Of course, there were some things that also changed as well._

He found himself drawn to her yet again and entered the Diner.

* * *

What he saw made his blood boil.

When he entered the diner, the first thing he heard was her laugh. Beautiful. Bubbly. Majestic. Full of joy. He decided he liked her laugh. Only, she was laughing _with_ someone. And that someone was a teenage boy.

Before he could snap the little scrawny kid's head- the demon transported outside the back of the diner right before he could burst. Breathing in angry ragged breaths.

He leaned against the brick wall of the diner and calmed himself as his angry red color drained back to yellow. He was jealous yet again. These stupid feelings were really getting out of control. But how exactly could he rid of these feelings? He was hopelessly in lo- liked Shooting Star. A lot.

A slow redness came upon his cheeks thinking of how she looked when he saw her laugh. So bright and radiant. Just like a star. She literally could brighten any room with that smile and laugh of hers. She could even brighten his own dark heart of his...

The demon clamped a hand on his red face and shook his head. _No._ Someone as beautiful as that shouldn't even deal with an evil dark demon like himself. No. He shouldn't think of ridiculous things like that. This was going way too fast in what just happened in an hour and 20 minutes.

Oh god. He even counted the amount of time he accounted with her.

He clenched his even redder face, ashamed of his dumb emotions.

He took a deep breath. _"No. I'm not going to stand and let her rule my emotions! I should be ruling hers! I'm an all powerful triangular demon that can ruin the lives of any living creature! __Yeah, that's right._" He nodded but stopped for a moment.

"Triangular demon huh..." His brow furrowed when all of a sudden he brightened. "Well, this _new_ demon isn't gonna let some human rule any longer." He snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke, he became a humanized form of himself.

The now humanized Bill Cipher snapped his fingers again and a long mirror was floating in front of his also floating body.

He looked about the age of 20-ish in human years. He was tall and lean with golden blonde hair. He wore a black eye patch on his left eye and had a structured jaw with an Adam's apple that bobbed on his neck. He looked down at what else he was wearing and saw that he wore a suit with his trademark yellow color, imprinted with a similar brick like pattern to his demon form. Along with his usual bow tie that matched his usual top hat on his head. Not to mention, he was holding his trusty cane on his hand.

"Ha-ha-ha! Look how freaking handsome I look! Although, I was already handsome to begin with anyways.." The demon leaned on his cane on one hand and scratched his chin with the other and winked, smirking smugly. In the mirror he noticed that he had sharp teeth like a shark. And boy, when he did that Cheshire smile, he looked plain right seductive.

_Oh yeah._

_"This is totally gonna make Shooting Star swoon for me!" _The man smirked widely fixing his bow tie.

Ludicrous thoughts of his Shooting Star emerged in the man's head as he laughed quite madly to himself, a rosy tinge came upon his cheeks with thoughts filled with little imaginative scenarios with Shooting Star falling hard for him.

_**Bill Cipher's scary imaginations in 3...2...1**_

_"Oh Bill, you're so handsome!" A swooning Mabel cried, her sparkly starred eyes filled with admiration towards an oh-so handsome super buff muscular human Bill Cipher._

_"Oh yeah, I know. It is a difficult burden I must carry." The handsome Bill Cipher sighed dramatically with a hand resting against his forehead._

_She swooned again loudly. _

_"I just totally wish I could share this burdened beauty..With someone..." Mabel gasped. _

_"..I love." The man opened his uncovered eye lazily and winked. He then smirked at her widely. With that super seductive Cheshire cat smile._

_Mabel screamed and jumped into Bill's arms._

_"Oh Bill.." She leaned closer to his face, blushing._

_He leaned in as well. "Oh Ma-"_

_**It was too bad the demon's lovely imagination had been interrupted by a loud gasp.**_

The gasp was from none other than the woman who worked in the lousy diner, who happened to be taking out the trash.

Her mouth was gaping wide at Bill. She was stunned by this strange handsome young man that was outside the back of her Diner.

"_Is he floating? Nah. Admire that beautiful face." _She thought blushing. "_Men like that don't usually show up in Gravity Falls.. Except maybe Stan- Aw, but look at that looker!"_ She practically drooled.

Bill Cipher was disgusted at the sight of the old woman with the weird eye who happened to be ogling him up and down. Wait. Did her closed eye just twitch? He could feel the violation.

"Do you have something to say or what?" Bill Cipher snapped, annoyed to have his fantasy interrupted by an old hag.

"Oh no I was- just...taking the trash..I-I'll be leaving now." The stuttering Lazy Susan left inside quickly, blushing.

The demon glared at the door and returned back to his reflection fixing his bow. He smirked, he was going to catch that Shooting Star.

* * *

**And Voilà! There we have chapter 2! Will Bill's plans of turning the tables around work? Do you guys think she'll recognize him? Will she even fall for him? Is Bill's imaginations ever going to get less creepy? Answer is no, it will not. LOL. I'd like to hear any crazy imagination suggestions of Bill's that you might like in an upcoming chapter, because I plan to put quite a lot of these imaginations of his in this story XD. Man, I really have to stop being lazy and finish drawing the damn cover of this story. It might appear this weekend or something. Thanks for reading and please review on your way out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**To Catch A Shooting Star**

_By NotProcrastinating_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, but boy, I wish!**

**_-Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please read and review!-_**

* * *

**With swift elegant steps, the demon confidently made his way to the diner.**

_"She is totally going to fall for me~" _

As soon as he entered he saw the two talking and laughing among each other's company. He saw the boy whisper in Mabel's ear and she giggled.

Bill began to fume but immediately calmed himself down. In an attempt of not being seen, Bill hid behind one of the far away table booths eyeing them closely.

"Hi, my I take your- Ohhh~" Bill looked up and saw the same old woman who interrupted his MaBill fantasy from outside.

"Well uh, sorry for the miscommunication earlier stranger. I didn't mean to uh.." Lazy Susan gushed, puffing the side of her hair. "Now what can I do for uh.. Handsome rouge like you? Eheheh..." Battering her eyelashes, Bill felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He didn't have time for this nonsense. He needed to protect the lovely star from the heinous boy across the room.

Apparently she didn't get the hint while he ignored her because he heard her heavy breathing. Daring to take a peek, he looked up at the woman and- _Oh god._ She was breathing so damn close to him. And was that a mole on her cheek or a fly?! Oh my lord, it was probably both.

Bill wanted to throw up on the spot. "Get the hell away!" Bill shooed, covering his eyes.

"Oh my. So fiesty~ Ohohoho.." Lazy Susan giggled to herself and ran into the kitchen.

He shivered and opened his eyes back to the couple, glaring at the boy.

* * *

"And you know what I did for revenge?" The young red headed Corduroy boy asked mischievously to the brown haired girl across from him.

"Oh my gosh what."

He smirked at her attentive expression. This was probably the first time he was getting someone's full attention for a while since his siblings and father were so busy. It was hard being one of the youngest Corduroy boys in his large family. Luckily, he met Mabel. She was a laughed at his jokes and listened to his stories. She was a lively person inside and out. Not to mention really pre- He pushed away his thoughts and continued his tale of revenge against the girl's twin brother Dipper. "I put clear plastic wrap on the toilet seat."

At that Mabel laughed out loud, and a distant growl heard somewhere in the Diner. "Oh Tom, you're terrible!" Mabel cried out loud, tears trickling as she kept laughing.

Tom Corduroy grinned, "You should have heard his yell! Priceless!" And the two laughed on and on on what seemed like forever. Not to mention a demon hiding in a table booth that seemed to get angrier and angrier in what seemed like forever.

Mabel finally breathed for air still slightly laughing at the thought of Dipper's face. Oh, he was going to kill her if she told Wendy this. She wiped the last tear and faced the young Tom Corduroy. "Well Tom, I'm going to go to the lady's room for a moment."

"I'll be waiting for you!" The teenage boy winked, blowing a kiss at Mabel.

"Oh Tom." Mabel laughed shaking her head.

Tom sighed as he watched the retreating form of Mabel disappear. She was really...

"She's really something." he sighed dreamily against the counter.

"Hah! Something? Is that all you can say about her?!" The boy flew up in alert to where the voice was coming from. He squinted across the room and saw the head of a blonde man glaring from one of the table booths gritting his teeth at him.

The boy's eyes furrowed. He's never seen a man like this in Gravity Falls. Was that a top hat and an eye patch? Who wears those nowadays. "What the-"

"Don't you "_what the"_ me young man!" The blonde's head angrily bobbed back and forth. "She is beautiful. Intoxicating. Her face is full of soft gentle glow. Her lips are what I yearn to touch with that of my own. Her eyes are the shining beauty of the sky. The envy of the sun and moon! She is the breath taking Shooting Star!" The man jumped from his seat and stomped his foot on top of the table booth with his right fist clenched against his chest with eyes blazed in his passion for his Shooting Star.

The adolescent boy blinked, not fully understanding what the strange man just said. It sounded like old poetic English. Tom was never really good with Shakespeare nor was he a fan in English class. 'Shooting Star'? Was Shooting Star supposed to be Mabel-

"_'Something'_ isn't some way of describing Shooting Star! That's a pretty lame way in describing someone you fancy." The man smiled smugly at his insult. "My description of Shooting Star is far more superior to your lame inferior mortal description."

A vein popped in the young Corduroy boy. Lame?! No one called him lame! And twice?! He was a Corduroy! The teenager glared at Bill.

"The only thing lame is that dumb top hat and eye patch of yours! What are you? An Abraham Lincoln Pirate?!"

The bearded President's face flashed in Bill's mind. That damn man ruined his plans, gaining power by stealing his magical top hat. Bill rose up from his table. The poor Corduroy boy's eyes widened as soon as he realized the man wasn't as tall as he expected him to be. "Why you little-"

The sound of a door opening with soft humming was heard thanks to Bill's demonic hearing senses. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who heard Mabel's return, as soon as the humming was heard, the wretched brat then yelled, "MABEL THIS STRANGE MAN IS TOUCHING ME-" Bill glared and quickly snapped his fingers, making the young boy disappear.

"What was that To-" Coming out of the hallway, Mabel stopped. Bill was leaning against the counter in which Tom was supposed to be. Bill's eyes were closed (probably in an attempt to look cool) as he smirked to himself. _'Yes, this is the moment I've been waiting for. She's going to fall for me.' _

"Oh um hey there, have you seen this little red head kid? Well, actually he's not really a kid. Hm. He just turned 13 a week ago... Or was it a month ago? He's growing pretty fast..."

Bill's eyes twitched as he heard her continue to fondly talk about the annoying Corduroy kid. Even when he got rid of him, the boy was still present.

"I-"

Mabel stopped her ramblings and looked him in the eyes questioningly.

* * *

**Bill's P.O.V.**

_Thump. Thump._

_'Crap! I can't continue on like this- She's looking at me with those eyes! Oh no what do I do. What do i do. Okay, breathe in and out Bill. Confidence, Bill. Confidence. Remember, you are about to sweep this girl off her feet.'_

I immediately cleared my throat and apologized. Just like the demonic gentleman I was. "Hello. I couldn't help but notice your beauty from across the room, so I wanted to come and introduce myself." '_Yeah. Smooth like a criminal.'_

She giggled and Bill nearly melted. "What's you name then stranger?"

"It's Bi-" '_Fuck.' _"-Uh Benjamin!"

"What." We both said in unison.

"I could of sworn you were about to say Bi-"

"Nope. It's Benjamin. Ha, good old Benny." 'Benjamin' trailed off sweating. '_Where the heck in my right mind did I find a name called Benjamin? What the hell?' _I paused and smirked inwardly suddenly remembering my encounter with a fat man with the same name. Too bad he didn't get electrocuted as planned.

She smiled a bit razzled. "Anyways Benjamin," At that she raised her eyebrows amusingly. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around here before."

Before Bill could reply, the two heard heavy breathing in the kitchen window. "Oh no, we haven't..." Lazy Susan purred under her breath, but I could still hear her with my demon senses.

I shivered and returned my gaze back to Star and found her staring at me. Redness suddenly seeped into my cheeks. "Ahh- Yes! I am new here! What err- Uhm, what was your name Miss?" I wanted to punch myself for my stuttering.

**Mabel's P.O.V. **

I glanced at the strange man before me. Weird. I've never seen anyone like him before. A top hat? Do people even wear those nowadays? I looked at his left eye which was covered by an eye patch. _'..Poor guy. It must have been from a fight or a really bad accident...'_ As I was wondering what could have happened to his eye, I was caught staring by him. _'Oh no. He must be offended of my staring!"_

"Ahh- Yes! I am new here! What err- Uhm, what was your name Miss?" He blurted out.

"Oh sorry! I didn't get to introduce myself! The name's Mabel Pines." I grinned and whipped my hand in front of him. _'Come on, friendly, friendly. It's the least you can do for staring rudely.' _I nagged to myself.

He froze and looked at me.

**Bill's P.O.V. **

I froze. _'Come on Bill. You can do this.' _With a deep breath, I calmly took her dainty little hand and shook it awkwardly. Oh god my palms are sweating.

"I-It's uh.. Pleasure t-to meet you." I quickly let go of her hand and blushed looking away.

**End of P.O.V.s **

Mabel gave a small smile to the man. He was cute. "Since you're new here and all, I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around town. I was once new around here with me and my brother, and we pretty much had to figure this place out ourselves." She laughed. "We went through so much trouble and discovered stuff we didn't even think existed-" She stopped and cleared her throat. Bill was looking at her with curiosity.

"Ah, sorry. It's a little secret." Mabel teasingly looked away and zipped her lips.

"What?! I want to know!" Of course Bill already knew the Pine Twins' "secret", but played along anyways.

Mabel laughed and gave a bright smile in return. Bill smirked and rolled his eyes. Knowing that she wouldn't give up her secrets that easily.

Suddenly, Mabel glanced at the Diner's clock and cursed under her breath. "Aw man. Sorry, I gotta run back to the Mystery Shack! It's my turn for the shift. It ends at 4:30 so we can meet back here at Lazy Susan's Diner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! That sounds great." Bill tried smiling, but it ended up faltering. He didn't want her to go.

Sensing what he felt, Mabel placed her hand on his and smiled encouragingly. "You're not alone. Trust me. Everyone's great in this town! You can stay here with Lazy Susan for company-"

Bill shivered. "No thanks."

Mabel raised an eyebrow. Sensing his rudeness to her friend might have offended her, Bill quickly made up an excuse. "I don't want to burden her with her business- In fact, I'll just go back to my place and unpack a few things and meet you back here just as we planned."

Mabel nodded and smiled. "Great! See you in our date!" She called out while leaving the Diner.

"Yeah, wait- What? Date?!" Bill called back, shocked.

Mabel giggled and opened the Diner door. "See you later Benny!"

_Thump. _

Bill smiled and sighed dreamily. "She is really something." _'Yup.'_ He thought. She totally fell for him. Smooth as ice, Bill Cipher caught the Shooting Star. But it was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Unfortunately, there is going to be a slight hiatus to this fanfic since I have AP exams coming up. So I have to say goodbye to the internet. -Cries- I do hope you guys have a lovely weekend (It's 12 AM right now so it's Saturday here LOL), and as soon as I am free from the clutches of this evil called school, I'll be posting up new chapters as fast as I can. Thanks for your support once again! **


End file.
